


just for once

by nyalex



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, my first actual work in the bandori fandom, uhhhhh i hope it didnt turn out too cringy or ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyalex/pseuds/nyalex
Summary: hina froze for a second, it was usually herself who would ask that, yet she didn't mind. before sayo could say anything else, she gave her a big smile and said "of course!", then opened the door to her room wider "come in!".





	just for once

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh, yeah so my first real work in the bandori fandom. based on a headcanon i came up with. hope yall enjoy and i hope its not too out of character. also english isnt my main languange so i may make a lot of grammar mistakes.

it was past 11pm. hina was still up, on her phone, just browsing the web. until she heard a knock on the door of her room.

probably her older twin sister, sayo that probably came to tell her to go to sleep, but when she puts her phone down and gets up to open the door, she didn't expect what her sister was about to say.

"can i stay with you?", sayo managed to ask, "just this once." , she continued. it took her a while to speak up since after she blurted out her question there was a hint of pink on her face and she looked embarrassed.

hina froze for a second, it was usually herself who would ask that, yet she didn't mind. before sayo could say anything else, she gave her a big smile and said "of course!", then opened the door to her room wider "come in!".

her older sister mumbled a thank you and gave her a small smile. it was quiet and maybe a bit awkward for a few moments before either of them decide to say anything.

"so, did anything happen?", hina decides to break the awkward silence.  
"hm? o-oh not really..i just wanted to spend some time with you.." , sayo seemed a bit confused at the question before actually responding and when she did, her face got even brighter.

the two of them ended up talking for a while before they eventually, they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've managed to get this far than congrats. thanks for reading my shitty work and for putting up with my trash writing. yeah i also wanted to say that im still kinda new to the bandori fandom and that i really like these two. again thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed (prolly not tho lol).


End file.
